


In a room full of art I'd still stare at you

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Blow Jobs, Heist, M/M, artist!Will, cock rubbing, criminal!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was plannning to steal a piece of art but someone unwittingly stepped into the picure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a room full of art I'd still stare at you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gifset](http://drlectah.tumblr.com/post/130359522878/hannigram-bucharest-au-will-graham-is-an-artist)

The weather forecast said it was going to rain the next Friday. It was a perfect moment for heist because there would be plenty of people hiding in the gallery and Hannibal and his gang would go unnoticed.

Lecter has been planning the venture for a month and now was the moment to explore the gallery: find weak and strong points and check for any alarm systems. He put on his brown leather jacket and lets his apartment.

The way to the gallery was almost a straight line through the tourists taking photos and a few flower and vegetable stalls. Hannibal bought the ticket but hesitated before entering the gallery. He took out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

It was gloomy but the many clouds above didn’t threaten to spill. Hannibal looked around the square and for a moment he wasn’t present. Lecter was always good at observing people. He enjoyed checking reactions and evoking emotions. He liked provoking.

He threw the butt on the ground and stepped on it. It’s time.

A nice lady welcomed him as he crossed the threshold and Hannibal moved forward. He didn’t know much about art, mostly how much a given painting was worth and to whom he could sell it. He passed the exhibition, one painting after another, and strangely started noticing how they all connect. He saw a boat in the storm, though presented in a really weird manner, and it made him stop for a second. He began wondering how it would be to spend his share on a boat and leave to the States or somewhere far away from Bucharest.

He looked around the room and saw people, often in pairs or groups, standing in front of the paintings and talking. They all had some brochures and Hannibal thought he should have one, too, if only for the sake of assuming his role. He spotted a few in a box on a small table nearby so he approached it and took one.

Hannibal knew everything about the exhibition: how many paintings, how much they all cost, the name of the painter and the dates of opening and closing the exhibition. He had it all memorised along with the hours when the gallery was open. This had to work out. He was going to be rich.

He continued his stroll through the gallery, stopping every now and then to look at the painting and then check for the cameras and alarm systems. Around half an hour after he walked into the building, he decided to go to the restroom. He had to pass a long well-lit corridor and then opened a pair of wooden door.

There was a man inside, splashing water on his face, but Hannibal wasn’t bothered and approached the urinal. He never minded pissing into it rather than enter a stall. Actually, he often hoped to find a nice man standing next to him and catching a glimpse of his big cock. Then they’d lock in a stall and Hannibal would make a good use of his gorgeous member. It was a dream that never actually came true.

Lecter tucked himself back and took a step closer to the sink. He washed his hands but frowned at the man still standing there – a blue-eyed young fellow looking in the mirror and just breathing.

“Everything okay?” Hannibal asked. He was surprised himself how caring he must have appeared to the stranger.

“Yeah. Fine.” The man answered and quickly escaped the restroom.

Hannibal shrugged and returned to the main hall to resume ‘admiring the paintings’. He was on his way to the exit when he noticed the man from the restroom standing in the corner and watching people. An odd one. He wasn’t here for the exhibition, it seemed. Was he planning on stealing something, too?

Hannibal stopped by one painting and sat on a bench in front of it. He was pretending to read something in the brochure but secretly he was checking the man in the corner. The stranger’s dark curly hair fell on his forehead and probably disturbed his sight. Lecter turned his head when someone sat next to him on the bench and when he wanted to glance again at the stranger, he was not there anymore. _Shit!_ He lost him.

Hannibal stood up and exited the building. He surged forward to order a coffee in a café nearby. He took out the packet of cigarettes and the lighter and put the items down on the small table. The seat was pretty comfortable and he relaxed a little. If this man planned what Hannibal did, there would be trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was sunny yet there were still a few people in the gallery, mostly tourists and art geeks. Hannibal knew he was risking a lot coming there again but who was going to charge him with being captivated by the amazing creations? He was prepared that time; he had a brochure and a plan of the exhibition. The evening before he drew a sketch of the gallery with the layout of the cameras and emergency exits.

Lecter sat on the same bench as he had the day before and waited. He looked at the painting, then looked around, and then stuffed his head in the brochure. There was a movement near him and Hannibal felt someone’s weight on the bench. He wanted to groan. He hated people, especially highbrow proud people who considered themselves better and loved spending free time in places like that.

“I noticed you particularly like this one.” A gentle yet manly voice reached Hannibal’s ears and he frowned. Was someone talking to him?

Lecter turned to look at the person who’d sat next to him and almost chocked on air. He tried not to look so surprised and calmly turned his head in the painting’s direction. It was the boat in the storm and Hannibal smiled.

“It’s nice.” _Shit. Maybe something more eloquent?_ “It reminds me of something.”

“Oh? Are you a sailor? Or do you mean something more metaphorical?” The man asked and Hannibal wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance. _Why do people in the galleries have to interpret everything? Why can’t it just be a boat?_

“Metaphorical, yes. Like a… like… because life is like a storm.” _Brilliant. You got this._

The man smiled warmly and Hannibal raised his eyebrows. _What? It was good. It was the most fucked up thing I’ve ever said. It had to be right._

“It is, isn’t it? Well, I like boats.” The man said and Hannibal snorted.

“I wish I had a boat and could travel over the world.” _Why did I just say that?_

“Such a nice idea. Would you prefer to be alone in the middle of the ocean and enjoy the solitude? Or would you rather take someone with you?”

“Um… Alone, I guess. I’d take a book and…” _a lot of porn and…_ “a few movies.”

This time the man chuckled and Hannibal smiled, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do.

“You know it would take a lot of time, to travel around the globe.” The man asked and Lecter nodded. They were looking straight into each other’s eyes and after a moment the man shifted his gaze at the painting. “I have a boat, back in the States. It probably needs some fixing but it could still take me wherever I want.”

Hannibal liked the idea. He smiled and wondered why the man was still talking to him. Was he lonely? Was that why he visited places like this? To feel other people’s presence? Pretty desperate if he came all the way there from the States.

“How long are you staying here?” Lecter asked, not knowing why he was bothered. Well, he wanted to know what the man was planning and if it was somehow connected with stealing one of those precious paintings.

“I was going to leave when the exhibition ends but I really like the city and I want to explore it further.”

“Do you have someone to guide you?” Hannibal asked and wanted to slap himself for that. Why the hell did he care?

“No. I have a map and a guidebook. But it’d be nice to have someone who’s lived here all their life. Are you from here?”

Hannibal nodded hesitantly and looked at the painting before them. _Where is this conversation going?_

“Can you recommend me a place to have a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat?” The man asked and Lecter was thrown off guard. Was this an invitation to something? Maybe the man realised the same as Hannibal – that they were both going to rob the gallery and it wasn’t an option. Maybe he wanted to cooperate and then split the profit.

Lecter looked around and nodded. “Should I show you or will the address be enough?”

“Would you mind walking me there?”

Hannibal checked his pockets and smiled. “If you promise to buy me a packet of cigarettes.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I almost didn’t come here.” The man said as he and Hannibal sat by their table. A waiter had showed them to it and gave them both menus. “The view is amazing.”

“Yeah. It’s the only restaurant in the city with the outdoor balcony where you can eat and enjoy the scenery.”

“It’s very inspirational.”

They both ordered a cup of coffee and Hannibal observed the man as he tried to memorise every detail in the city. Lecter couldn’t think straight when he was so close to that strange man. He was staring at him and forgot all about the fact that the man might want to thwart his plan to steal a few paintings. Hannibal sipped on the coffee and looked around. The people were chatting and laughing and Lecter was there, forever doomed to live as a criminal. Yet here he was, having more or less polite conversation with a stranger, who began to appear oddly attractive to him.

“Were you ever in a gallery abroad?” The man asked.

Hannibal snorted and rubbed his neck. “No. Never. I was never abroad.”

“Why?” The man seemed genuinely surprised.

“Just… wanted to earn some more money first.”

“Oh. Sure. That’s reasonable.” The man commented and couldn’t decide whether he wanted to look at Hannibal or at the view. The night was getting darker with every minute and the lights were gradually switched on. Soon, it was completely dark and Hannibal began wondering where this was going.

“I feel like having a stronger drink. Would you like one, too?” The man asked and Lecter nodded. The waiter brought them two glasses of a local alcoholic beverage and Hannibal lit a cigarette. The smoke escaped his mouth in a small shapeless clouds and the man seemed fascinated by the sight. The pair of blue eyes traced every movement, every shape and colour and Hannibal felt slightly overwhelmed by his companion’s keen interest in the smallest details.

“Will you come to the gallery tomorrow as well?” The man asked and Hannibal didn’t know what to answer. Thoughts of confronting the man right then and there went through Lecter’s head and he hesitated.

“Maybe. I mean the exhibition ends in over a week so I assume I’ll show up again till then.”

The man was smiling shyly and vey sweetly at Hannibal and only then did it occur to Lecter that they hadn’t introduced themselves to each other. Was this going to be one of those acquaintances where the people barely know each other yet there is some sort of connection between them that was never going to be explored?

Hannibal was about to say something when the man’s phone rang. He excused himself and left the place to answer the call. Lecter waited and figured out he could seduce the man and execute the robbery earlier than planned or… well, there were a few other options. But there was still no one hundred percent certainty that the man was going to foil Hannibal’s heist.

Lecter folded a serviette and quickly left the restaurant after putting a banknote under his cup.

~~~~~~~~~~

The night was fairly warm and Hannibal found himself unable to sleep. He lay on the bed and thought about the situation he was in. There were a few scenarios he was prepared for but not for someone coming up with the same plan. Lecter needed to act, and soon. He called all his mates involved with the robbery and informed them about the change of plan. They were going to succeed no matter what.

Hannibal looked through the window and somehow felt like this was his last night there. He wanted it to be. He wanted to get the money fast and leave the country. There was nothing really keeping him there.

Lecter took off his t-shirt and remembered his new friend’s face: the blue eyes boring into him and the pink lips like a forbidden fruit. No. This was just a job. Hannibal was clever and stealthy and determined. If he wanted something, he’d get it.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Hannibal showered and shaved. He put on a navy blue shirt and his favourite leather jacket. It was his lucky jacket, as he liked to tell everyone, because he once was shot wearing it and he survived without as much as a scratch.

It was raining heavily and Lecter knew it was going to work, his plan was going to work out. He called his mates again to check if they were ready and when they assured him they were, he hung up and went to the gallery.

There were plenty no people on the square but plenty in the gallery. Probably even the people who hates art hid there to wait through the rain. It was perfect. Everything was going fine.

Hannibal surged forward and was on his way to the agreed place when he spotted the blue-eyed man standing in the corner. He had his arms crossed on his chest and looked very uncomfortable. Hannibal wondered whether he should follow through with his plan or change it slightly to maybe benefit even more.

Lecter sat in front of the painting with the boat and waited. He looked at his watch and gave it exactly five minutes. Then, he’d execute his plan.

Two minutes and forty seconds later someone joined him on the bench. Hannibal could smell it was the man he was waiting for at this point.

“Where are you staying?” Lecter asked, looking at the painting.

“RembrandT Hotel.” The man answered quietly and Hannibal knew he took the bait.

“Never been there.”

“It sounds like there are lots of things you haven’t done.” The man said with a playful smile and Lecter wondered who was the hunter there. He touched the man’s hand on the bench and glanced at the painting.

“I’ve seen enough of this one. I want to see something else.”

The man nodded and they left the gallery, setting out into the rain. The run to the hotel was not long but the two men were soaked wet anyway. Hannibal followed the man into his room on the second floor and there shook off his jacket.

He took a few steps to approach the other man and kisses him passionately. They both made a weak noise into each other’s mouths and they both started groping at each other. Hannibal lifted the hem of his friend’s sweater and took it off swiftly over the head. They heard the rain outside and nothing more. Soon their panting joined the silence as Hannibal threw the man on the bed.

“You know…” Lecter said while he was kissing the other man’s neck. “… I never told you my name.”

“I never told you mine.”

Lecter laughed and shut the man with another lustful kiss. They tugged at each other’s clothes and almost shredded them into pieces. Hannibal pushed down the man’s trousers and then briefs which were already stained with precum. This was great. Hannibal was going to get laid and he really needed it.

The next things to go were his own trousers and underwear. He lay on top of the other man and continued kissing him: his lips, his neck, his chest. The man underneath was trembling and making annoyed noises; apparently he needed that, too. Hannibal rubbed against the man and then went down on him. He kissed the head and teased the slit a little before he opened his mouth wide and devoured the man’s cock. It was pulsing and begging for release. Lecter sucked on it and licked it, swirling his tongue around it and gently teasing with his teeth. The man underneath grunted.

This wouldn’t progress into penetrative sex but it was pleasurable nonetheless. Hannibal reached down to stroke his own cock while he went on sucking the other man’s dick. They seemed both on edge and Hannibal wanted something more. He climbed higher to straddle the man’s hips and rubbed their cocks together. They moaned and panted, there was not enough air to breathe. Hannibal kissed the man and they both came on the spot.

Their fluids mixed on the man’s belly and chest and Lecter collapsed on the bed next to the other man.

“I’m Hannibal.” Lecter breathed out and reached for his jacket to get a cigarette and a lighter.

“I’m Will.” The other man said and Hannibal narrowed his eyes as he released the smoke from his lips.

“What do you do, Will?” Lecter asked, his tone slightly suspicious.

“I’m an artist, a painter.” The man answered breathlessly. Hannibal laughed out loud and his body trembled. “What?” Will asked.

“You wouldn’t be the Will Graham, whose paintings we were looking at in the gallery?”

“That’s exactly me.”

The answer made Hannibal laugh almost hysterically. He needed to sit up and grab his belly not to crack. The laughter turned into hiccups and Will sat up beside him to check what was happening. Soon, Will joined the laughter, thinking how ridiculous the whole situation was and sated after his climax.

“Your paintings…” Hannibal finally said, still chuckling and trying to catch his breath. “They’re currently being stolen.”

“What?” Will asked, not entirely comprehending.

“I thought you were going to steal them before me. I thought you were a smuggler or something.”

“You’re stealing my paintings?”

“Well, technically I’m not.”

“And I just gave you an alibi.” Will said and burst into laughter. Then he reached for Hannibal’s cigarette and took a drag. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I had an insurance policy. I’ll be rich.”

“I will be rich, too.”

“Will you buy a boat?”

“I might just do that.”


End file.
